The Ghost Summoner
by k8y411
Summary: Amity Orbit System, Ethereal Galaxy, Ghost Summoner Sam must guide lost souls back to the Ghost Zone to maintain the livingdead balance, but one ghost becomes her friend. Will she send him to the zone or will the universe be in danger?
1. Chapter 1: The Task

**This is my first ****fanfiction****Yay****! Anyway I am k8y411 from ****deviantart****. This is a Danny Phantom ****FanFiction**** although Danny has not shown up yet. I hope you enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts so write a review while I start working on the next chapter. Once again ENJOY **

Ghost Summoner

Chapter 1: The Task

In the Ethereal Galaxy, it is the job of the Watchers to make sure their universe stays at equilibrium, otherwise the universe could implode. Unfortunately they can only watch and never act, for the lack powers to do so. Their responsibility is to find people capable of taking action to preserve the equilibrium. The balances that make up the equilibrium are things like: light/dark, day/night, good/evil, mortal/immortal, magic/non-magic, living/dead, and many other opposites. For the most part maintaining equilibrium is effortless, but at one point in time a particular solar system, the Amity Orbit System was giving them a lot of trouble.

The living/dead balance was severely disrupted and the Watchers feared the problem was getting progressively worse. Each group of 10 watchers has a supervisor who then reports to W#0, the lower your number, the higher your rank. A group of Watchers, the 30s were in a room that just seemed to be black all around except for the door and the bits of lights on each Watcher. They were trying to decide who to call upon for the job.

"We are going to have to call upon one of…_them_" whispered Watcher # 36 in a scared voice.

"There must be another way" said W# 39 "_They_ scare me."

Various "Me too"s were heard by other 30s members. The 30s began to discuss among themselves any other possibility, and then their supervisor came: W# 30.

"What are you sissies whining about?!?" W#30 was never very nice "We've got a Universe to preserve people! I already know who to call for this job. Don't tell you are all too ignorant to figure it out?"

The 30s looked scared out of their minds. W#34 spoke up. "Sir?...umm we know who we have to send for, it's just that…"

"Just…what?" #30 was getting madder by the second. "Who ya gonna call?"

"Ghost busters!" blurted #31 who then realized that #30 would kill him, or worse demote him.

"Do you think that's funny?" there was an awkward silence, #30 slowly walked towards #31 when #34 blurted

"We need to call one of the…the…Necromancers!" The word sent chills down all of their spines even #30. The 30s were scared of the Necromancers; they believed the rumors that the 20s had told them.

"Well at least someone here had the guts to tell me, though I knew all along" #30 was always arrogant about everything and forgot about #31. "Well, get to work, and find the right one to call. I have to report to #0 about the decision. Get MOVING" and #30 was out the door.

The 30s went through their list of the Necromancers and choose the perfect one for the job:

"We must send for The Ghost Summoner" #35 said.

"Put her file up on the screen so we can all see" requested #32.

The file show a small bit of information, for the Watchers did not like to bother people for personal information, especially the Necromancers. Her file simply stated:

"Name: Samika Konpaku

Eyes: Purple

Age: Unknown

Title: Ghost Summoner

Family: None

Hair: Black

Group: Necromancer

Weapon: Staff

Occupation: Guiding Ghost to the afterlife or Ghost Zone

Abilities: (RARE) Can communicate with ghosts, see them even when intangible/invisible, Send ghosts to Zone using staff, Can summon them with staff"

Her file was unlike the others, she had not photo. "So…We're looking for Ghost Summoner Samika Konpaku, how do we know what she looks like without a--" #37 stopped. A glowing green portal appeared near the door and a hood figure stepped out of it and the portal disappeared. The figure had a long staff with a glowing orb at the top. Her robe was pitch black,and her eyes were glowing dark green, then they faded to a soft purple.

"My NAME is Sam. Nobody calls me Samika. I HATE that name…stupid naming agency…" She took off her hood to reveal short black hair with half in a ponytail. She looked no older than a high school student, but with any magical being, you can never tell how old someone _really_ is particularly Necromancers.

"How did you?…We…umm" the 30s were at a loss for words partly because of fear and partly because of shock.

Sam looked a little confused. "You did call for me. I'm guessing that there are too many ghosts inhabiting the living world and you need me to guide to the Ghost Zone so that the balance between living and dead it not disrupted and so the Universe doesn't explode."

The 30s again could not speak. Finally #38 said something, "Y-yes you are correct. The System is called the Amity Orbit System. There seems to be an awful lot of ghost activity going on there and it is increasing exponentially."

"I go there clear up the ghosts and come back. Is that it?"

"Yes, that is your task."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 1.**

**Story/ plot © Me k8y411**

**Character/places/etc based on TV show Danny Phantom © Butch ****Hartman**

**Hopefully I can get some art done to go with it but until then use your imagination**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Ghosts of

**I am k8y411 from ****deviantart****. This is the next Chapter of Ghost ****Summoner****. Maybe Danny will finally show up. I'd love to hear your thoughts so write a review while I start working on the next chapter. ENJOY **

* * *

Ghost Summoner 

Chapter 2: The Strange Ghosts of Phantom Planet

Sam's eyes and staff both glowed and the green portal appeared again. "Well I'm off I'll come back and let you know when I am finished."

"Wait! Take these so we can communicate" #34 handed her earrings that looked like wireless headphones. "These function anywhere in the galaxy. We will contact you from time to time to check in or alert you of new sources"

"I'll wear them, but you don't need to tell me where they are, I can sense them by myself." She left through the portal and it disappeared.

Light-years away the Amity Orbit System was covered with spirits of lost souls. Sam arrived on Phantom Planet: a mostly deserted place because ghosts had taken over, so the people left and renamed it; it was once called Amity Park.

Sam could tell that most of the lost spirits were her on this planet, but unlike usual ghosts these out up a fight. Most spirits were happy to move on to the afterlife in the ghost zone, but the Amity Orbit ghosts wanted to stay in the living world forever. Sam knew there had to be someone behind it; even she would rather spend time in the Ghost Zone then in the realm of the living.

She heard a screech-like scream and ran towards it; any innocent hurt or killed by a ghost would be her fault. She caught up to the screaming and there was a black cat, sitting on a trash can, trying to attack a ghost parrot; it was not succeeding. Sam opened the portal and hit the bird in it with her staff.

"Bye-bye birdie" She shuddered. "Note to self: no puns."

The cat jumped off the trash can and purred as it rubbed against Sam's leg. "You're welcome" she mumbled and she started walking away. The cat followed closely behind. "Listen cat: I travel ALONE, I saved you from a stupid ghost parrot you can repay me, by going away!" Sam yelled and as she was about to stomp off she sensed another ghost-no many ghosts.

"Hey cat? You better get out of sight." The cat did not listen and it kept close to Sam. There were more birds coming to look for their lost friend. "Great, more birds. I doubt that they will go willingly" She opened the portal and began batting the birds into the Ghost Zone with the black cat following her every move. "Piece of cake" she closed the portal, but she did not notice the giant bird flying towards her from the back.

"Look out!" a white-haired teen pushed her out of the way. There was something odd about the boy Sam could sense a strange energy from him.

"Who the heck are you?"

"What happened to 'thank you'?"

"I don't remember asking for help. I don't even know who you are or why you would even help me"

While she was arguing with him the giant bird was circling back towards both of them. The cat pawed at Sam, but she was too busy arguing. It then bit Sam's staff and pointed it at the oncoming bird.

"Oh crap!" At the last second Sam opened the portal right in front them and the bird flew straight into it. "Thanks cat, I guess you can stay with me…for a while"

The white-haired boy was shocked by the portal and annoyed with Sam. "The cat gets a thank you" he sighed then flew away.

"Now listen if you hadn't have distracted…where'd he go?" She turned to the cat. "Did you see him cat? Cat. You need a name I can't keep calling you 'cat' can I?" The black cat looked up at Sam with its blood-red eyes. "I think I'll call you Dusk. How's that sound, girl?" Dusk purred. "Well, for the first time in my life I have someone to talk to even if you don't understand and can't talk back" Sam sighed. "Let's go find us some ghosts."

The white-haired teen was hiding behind the wall behind the trash cans watching Sam since he had flown off. A small greenish dog with black ears walked up beside the white-haired teen. "Did you hear that, Cujo? She's looking for ghosts." He sounded worried. "It was strange that she wasn't afraid of me. Come to think of it, why is she here? Most people left his place years ago, those that stayed are in hiding and fear ghost they usually scream 'Ah GHOST! HELP!' and run away. You have no idea what I'm saying, Cujo." Cujo jumped on the teens lap and licked his face and made him laugh. "You're so lucky you're not a ghost. Well, we better steer clear of her." He picked up his dog and flew off. He looked back at Sam feeling uncertain, but kept flying.

Sam sensed the boy's energy again. She whirled around and saw his silhouette against the sky. Her eyes were glowing. "Come on Dusk, ghosts will have to wait this kid's up first." Dusk looked at up at Sam. "What? Look I know he saved me from that bird, but there is something strange about him…and the bird almost got to me because of him. Why did he save me? People don't do that…Do they?" Dusk purred and Sam picked her up. Her staff glowed and bat-like wings appeared on Sam's back. "Let's get him."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2.**** I would LOVE some reviews **

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors if you don't understand something let me know **

**Story/ plot © Me k8y411**

**Character/places/etc based on ****TV show Danny Phantom © Butch H****artman**

**Hopefully I can get some art done to go with it but until then use your imagination**


	3. Chapter 3: The Neverending Skelyghosts

**I am k8y411 from deviantart. This is the next Chapter of Ghost Summoner. I added more descriptions in this one and I'm working on coloring the sketches of the characters. I'd love to hear your thoughts so write a review while I start working on the next chapter. **

**ENJOY **

**( I'm sorry it took sooo long DX )**

Ghost Summoner

Chapter 3: The never-ending Skely-ghosts

As she followed the fading silhouette, Sam realized, "Hey, Dusk how is that kid flying? I can fly because of magic, but the energy he gives off isn't magic. What if he _is_ a ghost? Why can't I sense the ghostness?" Dusk gave her a blank stare and Sam began mumbling to herself about the possibly creatures that kid could be. "He gives off such a strange energy-"

Sam's eyes glowed green. "A ghost is near." She whispered as skeleton ghosts began materializing all around her. They were pretty high above the ground and Sam couldn't fight them with Dusk in her hands. She was surrounded by the skely-ghosts; she turned in a circle and knew the only way out: down. Sam dove and the skely-ghosts followed. She knew she would not have a chance to put Dusk down, so she took off her hood and placed Dusk inside. "You better hang on"

The skely-ghosts were once again all around her. Sam held out her staff, and closed her eyes. The skely-ghosts, seizing their chance, attacked. The orb in her staff was glowing, then it seemed to explode with the dark green light of a Ghost Zone portal. The skely-ghosts were all engulfed by the light and sent to the Ghost Zone. Out of breath, she landed. "Wow, I didn't think that would work." she muttered. She took Dusk out of her hood and put her down. "Now where did that kid go? More importantly where am I?" She looked around; it was just as deserted as the rest of the place, but now she could she a building, just one that looked like it was unaffected. The skely-ghosts appeared again.

"Give me a break!" she yelled. "I shouldn't have wasted my energy on the portal blast." Nevertheless Sam got ready to fight once again. "I don't care what the Watchers say, these ghosts are hostile and I don't care how I get rid of them" Sam fought better when she didn't have to worry about sending then to the zone.

The white-haired teen heard the commotion and began to fly back towards Sam. He landed near her and hid behind some trash cans, afraid to help her. He didn't want to make her mad again or have her figure out he's a ghost, but he didn't 

want the skely-ghosts to take her back to their boss either. "Well, she has probably figured out anyway." He put Cujo down. "Stay here, Cujo." He invisibly flew next to her to help.

"Take that! And THAT!" Sam yelled as she shot dark green and purple magic at the skely-ghosts. She sensed the boy's presence and knew he was invisible. "So you _are_ a ghost. There's no point in floating there invisibly and it's kind of distracting. So get out of my way!" The Skely-ghosts were coming faster and faster, they were surrounded by a growing circle of ghosts.

"How do you plan on getting rid of an endless supply of ghosts?" The ghost boy said hoping she'd accept his help.

"Because I cannot fight alone, I summon some help from the Ghost Zone." Sam recited her spell and her portal opened and a large black wolf with a green shirt and long green claws emerged. Sam looked weaker, but continued to fight. The ghost boy saw Wulf; he was one of his ghost friends.

"Wulf!" The ghost boy blurted. Wulf looked, waved, and continued fighting. Sam's stare at the ghost boy looked like it could have killed him.

"I thought I told you to go away." Sam growled and then began to fall. He caught her. "I don't need your help" she said out of breath. "Wulf, thank you, but I need you to go back before I pass out." Wulf nodded and walked over; he licked the ghost boy, then smiled at Sam. She opened the portal and he left. Sam got up wobbly, supporting her weight on her staff.

"Look, these things never end. We need to get out of here." The ghost boy was getting worried. Even though he didn't know her, he just had to help Sam.

"I…don't…need…your…help…" Sam tried to fight, but eventually collapsed. He caught her again. Dusk, out of nowhere landed in Sam's lap and startled the ghost boy.

"Okay then, you better hold on little cat." He turned intangible and flew toward where he left Cujo. After picking him up, the ghost boy carried Sam, Dusk, and Cujo to the intact building that Sam had noticed earlier. It was a tall house that looked like someone built a metal egg-shaped attachment on the top, and it said "Fenton Works" in large letters. It looked brand new and strange in the midst of a deserted "ghost town".

The ghost boy phased through the building and into the basement. He set Sam down on the bed in the corner and Dusk jumped off the bed to rub against the ghost boy's legs and purr. He smiled and said "You're welcome." as rubbed Dusk's head. Cujo walked over to Dusk, sniffed her and gave an approving nod, then walked over to his bed and went to sleep. Dusk returned to Sam's side and curled 

up next to her on the bed. The ghost boy turned toward the stairs that lead toward the house and called, "Hey, K? We have a visitor."

**Well that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry it took sooooo long; I probably don't deserve any reviews. :( Anyways I know I said "ghost boy" a bazillion times, but we haven't heard his name yet. The chapter didn't really come out the way I thought, but when I get to typing there's no stopping me, so I hope it's not too boring. **

**Story/ plot © Me k8y411**

**Character/places/etc based on TV show Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Links for art are on my profile page and also there are sketches, etc in my deviantArt gallery under the category ghost summoner. please take a look.**


End file.
